The Worm Hole
by Laerorn
Summary: When Padme Amidala and Duchess Satine are captured and used as test subjects for a new weapon, things don't look too good; but when the device malfunctions, Padme and Satine are sent into and entirely different dimension.well Things should get interesting
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Ok, well this is my first story, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. So, here it goes! **

The red hologram of Count Dooku flickered in the dim lighting of Dr. Vindi's lab. "Have you completed the blueprint of the vaporizer Dr.?" "Yes, my lord. It is ready to be tested, but I will require subjects other than womprats to try it on. If that would be possible of course," Vindi hastily amended when the hologram glared at his snotty tone.

"You will have your subjects Vindi," the count replied, still glaring at the scientist.

Vindi said "May I ask who, Count?"

The hologram smiled menacingly, "I have for some, high quality subjects to be delivered soon, and when we have expended them, more are sure to follow."

"Yes, my lord, soon my- I mean our brilliant invention will bring the Republic and their pitiful army to its knees."

"Yes, I hope so Doctor, for your sake." With that, Dooku deactivated the holo-projector and turned to the magna- guards in the background. "Bring the prisoners to me immediately." The droids nodded and defiled off the bridge of the Separatist warship. _Yes, soon it seems we may soon have a devastating weapon in our control. I will be ridding myself of two enemies, as well as providing test subjects for Vindi in one move. Yes, the duchess of Mandalore and the pesky senator from Naboo would make fine subjects for the experiment; Not even the jedi will be able to stop it the vaporizer after it has been cleared as fully operational….._

Dooku heard the returning clank of the droids and turned around, hoisting an evil smile onto his face, "Ah, Senator, Duchess, so nice of you to join me," he said. I trust you have found our hospitality adequate?"

"Count Dooku," Senator Amidala spat furiously, "I should have known that you were behind this."

"You realize that we won't allow our governments to pay for a ransom," The Duchess said coldy with a stubborn look on her face, "So if that's what you're planning, you can forget it."

"Yes, that would be a problem if I was letting you two live, now wouldn't it." Dooku said smirking at the poorly hidden horror on both faces of the bound women before him. "I have grown tired of you meddling in Separatist affairs, and the perfect opportunity presented itself for me to dispose of you both."

"Well if you're just going to kill us, then why didn't you just do it when you intercepted our ship, and save yourself the trouble of bringing us here," Senator Amidala interjected angrily, struggling against her binders.

"Ah, yes," the Sith answered calmly, "That would have been less trouble, but what a waste that would be for such beings as yourselves. Yes, you will both die to helping the Separatist cause immensely."

"We will _never_ help you Count Dooku, never!" Senator Amidala said, her voice rising with fury. She made to stand up, but was shoved down viciously by one of the magnaguards. "Padme don't," Satine murmured quietly, so Dooku would not hear, "Don't give him the satisfaction, and it's no use to be injured when rescue does come." This seemed to calm the bristling senator a slight bit; however, she still had the courage to snap back at the Sith Lord and say "Just wait until the jedi hear of this they will hunt you down and drive you out of this ship; and when we get out, I will see to it that you will never do anyone any harm ever again!"

"Yes Senator, but where you're going no one will ever hear from you again," He said with a wicked chuckle. "Now, I believe that your ship has arrived," he said pulling two long syringes from under his cloak and moving towards the captive women who were struggling in the droids' grasp, "Now, it was pleasant to speak with you one last time." With that, he plunged a syringe into each of their necks. "Goodnight, Senator, Duchess." He said with one last smile. "Commander, take them to the shuttle, and see to it that they are properly secured for their journey." Count Dooku watched as the two women, who were now unconscious were dragged off the bridge and to the hanger; _yes, _he thought, _it had been a good day. _

**Phew! Well, that was harder than I thought. The story should get better from here out; the first chapter always seems to be the hardest to write. Well, some reviews would be appreciated, and I'll try and update as soon as possible. UIL is keeping me pretty busy at the moment, but I'll do my best. **__


	2. AN

**Ok, well to start out, I sincerely apologize to anybody who thought that this might actually be a chapter, because it's not. So, I'm putting this story on a temporary hiatus, because I have no idea of where I'm going to go with it. I will finish it; it just might take a while. If anyone has an idea of where they want this to go, feel free to shoot me a message. Again, I'm not abandoning it, I just need to figure out where in the world I'm going. **

**So until next time, **

**~J **


End file.
